Raven Amaranth
Basic Information Appearance She's of average height, about 5'3" with no shoes on. The black cowboy boots she wears allows her to be 5'5", when she's not slouching. Torn blue jeans fit snugly against her slender legs, not because she was too heavily aware of the fashion of the times, she had just owned those jeans for what seemed like forever. Her jeans sat low, exposing tattoos on her hips and belly. Two of the tattoos were tribal, and one was an art nouveau. On her left hip lived one of the tribals, which was a fire elemented dragon in the shape of a treble clef. The other hip mirrored the design, with a water elemented dragon in the shape of a bass clef. Then, on her stomach, next to her hip-bone, was a small vulpix, curled up and asleep. Now, we turn to the garb on her torso. Her black leather jacket rested over a white tank-top, accentuating her femininity. On the topic of such matters, Raven is proud to note that she does not possess the vast amounts of curves that she sees on most girls her age, especially in Petropolis. She finds that it gets in the way, and thinks that such girls who flaunt their curvy, model figures are shallow and annoying. No...Raven is a modestly shaped girl, but it is fairly obvious that she is still a girl. Her leather jacket is her most recognizable feature. No matter the weather, she never takes it off. She will be proud to tell you that it was her ONLY fashion 'splurge'. It truly is a beautiful jacket, made of soft, yet sturdy leather. It's form fitting, flaring out right above the midriff that is slightly exposed due to her tank-top. The cuffs of her sleeves flare out, as well, shielding her palms and the backs of her hands. White wings are imprinted onto the back, feathered and angelic, a direct reference to the bird that is her namesake. As far as accessories go, this is also simple. Instead of a pack or a purse, she carries a black satchel, which she uses for it's easy accessibility as well as for the fact that it's not a damn purse. Last, but not least, our eyes climb to her face and it's surrounding parts. A thick brown mane cups her delicate, yet stern visage. It is wavy, and it has her natural hair color, which is a deep brown. She does nothing further than brushing it and giving it the occasional trim, which she does herself. Her eyes are a vivid and intense green, which gleam of an inner wit and intelligence. Her eyes maintain that she knows something that you don't, even if she doesn't. She has high cheekbones, her cheeks tinted with the slightest, natural rouge. Her lips are full, also maintaining that natural, healthy pink shade. They always seem to be posed in a smirk, and, if whatever need she finds necessary to do so arises, they can make quite the irresistible pout. She never wears any make-up unless forced, and the outfit she wears is the one you will always see her in. Overall, she maintains a unique beauty, despite her non-conformity to local fads. Personality Raven is the epitome of wit and sarcasm. She lives to confuse others with her quick mind, and finds it incredibly amusing when she does so. She's not exactly a people person, which begs the question--why live in a dump like Petropolis? Simple. She likes to people-watch. While in-depth social interaction is limited to those who manage to overcome her "rudeness", as many call it, she enjoys sitting in the park and watching the muckety-mucks go about their daily lives. Sometimes, she even makes documentaries to herself, trying to understand the complex species called 'The Brat Generation'. She's quite eccentric, and often, her brain to mouth filter isn't functioning and she spouts off whatever is on her mind, however inappropriate it may be for the situation. In accordance to her eccentricity, she's also mildly A.D.D., sometimes stopping mid-phrase without realizing it to stare at a shiny object. Oddly enough, she's got almost Savant-like talent when it comes to music, whether it be composition, or her favorite past-time, singing. Music is something she is passionate about, and she's rather paranoid about people reading her lyrics or her melodies, which she keeps neatly hidden in a notebook in the satchel at her hip. She believes that if people read them, they'll know all about her insecurities and fears, and that's a vulnerability she doesn't want to risk. She never leaves without her notebook, though; you never know when inspiration will strike. As a supporter of the underdog, she always tends to side with the path of most resistance. She despises people who are perfectly capable of helping themselves, and yet, they whine about trivial hinderances. She's made quite a few friends with some street-dwellers, and has even helped some out of their gutters and on their feet. Her generous spirit is known around Petropolis, at least around the poorer districts. Those with more wealth see her as an odd, pretty girl that is far too crazy to linger in 'their' society. Despite what people think of her, Raven walks with her shoulders back, a confident swagger in her step, showing off her careless attitude, and almost daring someone to confront her, to which end, they don't. Raven's insecurities are vast, but she is a model actress, and hides them well, especially to those that intimidate her. She is far too fallible for her own good, however, often succumbing to those who one wouldn't think she would fall to, such as children, or injured Poke'mon. Being a hopeless romantic, she feels the same romantic emotions as a normal 20 year old girl, but she'll never be the first to say so, due to her romantically challenged past. Biography Raven was born to a wonderful, wealthy family in Goldenrod City. She was your typical girl, playing with Poke'dolls, obsessed with teen bands. She had everything she ever wanted, and loved the vibrance and brightness of Goldenrod City with a passion. At the age of 9, her teachers recognized her keen intelligence and sheer talent regarding music, and wanted her sent to a conservatory. She and her parents, of course, were thrilled, and agreed. Raven excelled at the conservatory. At the age of 10, she was writing pieces ready for symphonies in a matter of weeks. She was receiving huge checks, and spent it lavishly on herself. At the age of 11, she owned more toys and instruments and clothes than most of Goldenrod City. Naturally, being the genius that she was, she had no need for a Poke'mon, and refused the offer to receive one from the Professor. Battling poke'mon was silly. She planned on buying a Chatot for herself, once she was out of the Conservatory. So much wealth had she, that she even bought the seriously over-priced Master Ball...for the sheer sake of buying something that not many people could afford. Also, it was a nice purply, shiny shade--a perfect inspiration for her current commission "Fanfare to a Violet". The day was August 20. She was commissioning a piece for the Johto Symphony Orchestra in her dorm-room. She was wearing a trendy leather jacket, a white tank top, and some new blue-jeans, along with the cutest pair of black cowboy boots. That was the day she got the call, letting her know that her parents were dead. Apparently, they had been murdered brutally in a botched robbery, leaving her the sole beneficiary of their assets. On August 21, she returned home, to walk into the house she had known to be home for so many years. She noticed something. Despite all the fancy adornments, and all the space, and everything that made it sparkly and beautiful, no amount of money could ever bring her parents back. They could buy new carpets to try and cover up the bloodstains, but there was now a stain on Raven's heart that could never be replaced. All this was was a big, empty house. It was useless. After the funeral, Raven was taken to the law office, to accept the funding that her parents had left. Naturally, relatives that she didn't even know existed began popping out of no where, stating that they would take the money and take care of Raven. Raven calmly explained that not only did she even know half of these people, the other half were so distantly related that she highly doubted that they even shared the same DNA anymore. So, the vast, innumerable assets were seized by the 11 year old girl, and she was immediately intercepted by paparazzi outside of the law office. So, she did what any 11 year old would do. She ran. She travelled from continent to continent, using her money only to travel. She lived on the streets, otherwise, surrounded by squalor and vermin. She found that this way of living was more challenging to her high IQ, and enjoyed it, thoroughly. Except for the muggings. And for the gang rivalry that she commonly found herself inadvertently a part of. And the fact that she was a girl on the street, constantly being scoured by vulture-like eyes. She even found romance on the streets, however, it only ended badly for the naivette girl, who believed that when a boy told her he loved her, that it meant forever. That was the time that she gave up on seeking love, but a hidden dream told her, maybe, one day, love would find her. Maybe. She finally settled in Furoh at the age of 15, and lived on the streets of Petropolis until she was old enough to own an apartment. Renting a shabby one bedroom hardly big enough to walk in, she spent most of her time out in the city, giving away her money to those who needed it far more than she did, and telling stories of her travels to the neighborhood children. Late at night, she can be seen stalking the streets, resting idly on the rooftop of her complex, or strolling by the riverbank. Now, later in life than most, she has decided to take up Poke'mon training and battling as an attempt to earn her own money, as well as a way to rid herself of the inner angst that threatens to turn the eccentricity of her existance into pure insanity. There was only one thing to be certain of...she did not want a Chatot. Recently, Raven has developed a flair for travelling, which led her to a place called Lenolia. A dank a dismal place, she wanted to go there due to the fact that it was quiet, and there were many surrounding areas where she could camp. Little did she know that her vacation would go a whole new direction, when she met a travelling, tattooed fellow named Tag, and a spoiled brat of a child named Cameron. She managed to get Requiem and Aria into their first ever battle, and confirmed that her tactics of using non-verbal communication in their training had been quite effective. The first battle brought her closer to the man Tag, who devised a plan to rescue some of the mistreated poke'mon being held captive. Surprisingly, Cameron agreed to help. A long, ferocious battle ensued, leaving Raven broken and bloody, Tag shot, and Cameron with a knife wound. Aria also suffered a terrible leg injury, but as she's been travelling across the landscape, Aria is recovering remarkably. Among the rescued poke'mon, a Larvitar has taken a strong liking to Raven, but being as stubborn as she is, she refuses to capture it for her own. After taking Cameron to Loch Ranch, the trio went their own seperate ways, but things were changing...Raven's mind continually drifted to the man known as Tag, and both Requiem and Aria were both exhibiting odd signs of confusion and distress. Raven could vaguely remember that such actions were closely linked to a nearing evolution... Raven's next excursion took her to the mountains of Arasam. Determined to finally finish and enjoy her vacation, she decided that Mt. Arasam would be a perfect place to release the Larvitar that was still nipping at her heels. However, upon reaching the mountain, Raven's concern for the little creature drove her to follow it after it took off at a dead sprint inside one of the caves. There, she runs in to an old, unexpected friend...and gets introduced to Nate and Justin. A rescue mission ensues, Aria evolves, Raven finally adopts the Larvitar, naming it Forte', and Raven gets injured in a terrifying manner. In the end, Tag invites Raven to accompany him on a travel around Arasam, and Raven agrees happily, finding herself coming to realize that maybe she doesn't have to be completely alone... Pokemon Team Requiem History: Whilst walking along the riverbank, Raven saw something moving in the sodden, dirty reeds, upon closer inspection, she found the trash bag...and it was moving. Pulling it quickly onto shore, she unwrapped the Totodile, who had been beaten, tied up, and abandoned. She rushed him to the nearest Poke'center, and didn't leave the Poke'mon's side until he was released into her custody. Personality: Requiem is a rather quiet poke'mon, but very aggressive to those he doesn't know, especially those of the male persuasion. Fiercely loyal to Raven, he would give his own life to defend her. Other Notes: The beatings didn't leave Requiem unscathed; he is blind in his right eye. Aria History: Aria is another rescued poke'mon. She was found on the side of the road, having been hit by a car and left for dead. This time, Requiem and Raven both waited on the little kitten to awaken, and claimed her as a member of the small family. Personality: She's quite the polar opposite of Requiem, having quite a loving and bouncy personality. She has an affinity for pieces of string. In battle, she uses all of her positive energy to fight to her utmost ability, giving it her all until she can no longer do so. Other Notes: '''As with Requiem, she also didn't leave her accident without permanent scarring. Her fur, instead of being smooth, is riddled with little indentations and scars, particularly one over her left eye that stands out. Forte '''History: Raven met this little fellow in Lenolia, and he proceeded to follow her around lovingly until Raven finally gave in to her stubbornness and adopted him. Forte is rather unique, not only because he has blue eyes, but also because he is completely deaf. Raven is currently attempting to teach him how to battle through vibrations in the ground. Personality: Forte enjoys eating dirt, long walks on the beach (to eat dirt) and following Raven around tirelessly. He's a happy sort, very cuddly and nuzzly, but also exudes an air of danger that can be felt around any of the Tyranitar family line. Other Notes: Other than the blue eyes, Forte looks like any other Larvitar. A Capella History: Personality: Other Notes: More Pictures Tymid1.jpg|Credit goes to Nikki64 Ugguraven.png|Credit goes to Cavalcade ravendone.png|Credit goes to Shoukyoku Category:Characters